Turn of Events
by Burokku-XX-sky
Summary: Green looked up and was frozen to the core at the site of his best friend. Red. This wasn't supposed to happen.. Originalshipping. Red x Green. Yaoi/Lemon
1. Ch 1: Unexpected

**A/N: **_Hi, welcome to this wonderfully rated M story. Yay porn- i mean, lovely phrased devices used in order to portray the coursing heat within the characters and the passion they use to convey it. Yah, that works. Lol but anyways_

_Written for you all, and any fans from my other story who have been waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry i don't have a new chapter for you yet, I've been so busy. But while you wait enjoy some smut! (or lemon as i am told it i called on here)_

_This is my first time writing anything remotely lemon. To be honest I'm an artist and even trying to draw nude ppl is impossible for me. Oof. So i hope you enjoy this story. Hehehe, cause I know I did ;-;_

* * *

**Ch 1: Unexpected **

* * *

"He should be upstairs," she declared, answering the boy's unasked question. The young woman held a broom and wore an apron, dressed to casually clean. "In his room, most likely," she smiled.

Green's sister didn't even need to think twice anymore when she saw Red come over. It was a common situation as of late. Green and him hung out often now, going to either boy's house to play video-games or meet up before they went back out to adventure or just simply hang out.

Red took her words, jogging lightly up the stairs as she spoke. The door to his best friends room was just down the hall, on the left.

He made his way over to it and was just about to open the door when a sound stopped him. He could hear Green, it was definitely his friends voice, but not really with words. There were sounds, noises... - then he heard his name.

He threw open the door only to stop dead in his tracks, facing a wide eyed Green who was frozen with shock.

"Gre-..."

Greens shirt dropped from his mouth.

Red's eyes moved to where hands rested, between a torso and crouched up legs and above an unbuckled belt.

Green's own eyes followed Reds and shot back to the dark haired boy, his expression pure horror,

"R-Red-... -I.. ah-"

Red shut the door instantly, his eyes knowing the extent of the situation. Meanwhile, Green was left speechless in his room by a friend who had just walked into him jerking off.

He felt like the world was over.

Red leaned back against the door, hand still on the knob, taking in what he just saw. Green looked traumatized, for one. Not really paying attention to that detail, however, Red's mind started to wander even further back to when he first walked in. The image of Green's head, leaning back in pleasure against his bed, burned Reds mind. He didn't understand why, but he didn't think about that. Not as a hot sensation ran down his body, the memory of the sight drugging him.

Red opened the door again, closing it back up quickly this time, astonishing the still unfrozen Green.

He walked over to the brunet and kneeled before him, then stared at the boy and spoke,

"Let me."

Green's eyes grew even wider with that thought while Red leaned over, and, past Greens fighting, took the boy's entire length in his mouth.

"Wa-wait! D-Don't! R-..nng"

Green covered his mouth to try and conceal the sound, wincing at the wet heat of Reds mouth. Ignoring Green's protests, Red slid up and then back down, his own heat growing at the noises Green was making.

He dragged his tongue up to the head then played, and licked and sucked and teased until green was too exhausted to fight back anymore, and gave up to the sweetness of Reds heat. Red could feel Greens body starting the buck, biting his hand hard to contain his cries. His other hand clenching the sheets behind him.

"Re-.. sto-... -m.. bout to..c-cum" he panted between breaths.

Red looked up to see Green's expression, the brunet drugged and overcome with heat.

Red wondered what it would look like, what sounds he would show, if he were to move up to Green's chest. To fondle and play and drag his tongue up and down the boy's body and to his neck. And to consume him.

Red started sucking harder, licking more, in response. He used one hand to steady his position while the other to pump the length of Greens cock, tongue teasing the head, before both started to move to Green's legs beside him. Clutching onto them.

Green protested at the move, trying to push away reds grasp. Then red took him by the mouth again, holding down greens weak protests, and that was all it took for the boy to come. His hands tight in Red's hair.

Red slid off, drinking down all of the bitter, the milky and the surprisingly sweet.

Green slouched back, hands sliding from Red's hair. Meanwhile red looked up to his best friend, tired and dazed and.. So cute, he thought. Green's expression only making his own hard ache painfully so.

"More" Red said. He could feel his heart beating, heat rushing inside him at the images running through his mind.

Red crawled over Green's body, his hands holding the brunet at the base of his neck. Then he kissed him, stilling the other boy. Red could feel electricity surge throughout his body. He added his tongue, eagerly pushing himself in, until green matched him for heat. Violently, violently needing more.

His body rested against Green's when they broke, his own hard now apparent to the brunet. Green, his eyes a mix of confusion, lust and longing, blushed hard.

_He's so cute..-so cute, I-_

"I want more"


	2. Ch 2: Wanting More

**A/N: **_Hi! This is the last chapter of my Rated M story Turn of Events. (there will be a short extra after this though). This is the first time I've written any kind of lemon/smut, Let alone a full-blown sex scene. So I hope it turned out okay. Hurray for sex! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this. Cause I know I sure did...while dying in front of my computer, that is __;-; Now onto __chapter two!_**  
**

* * *

**Ch 2: Wanting More  
**

* * *

"Wai-"

Red cut him off with a kiss, his lips sliding and dancing against Green's, while his hands worked to pull off the brunet's shirt.

Green, protests failing, surrendered to the warmth of Red's mouth and touch, his own crotch growing hard again, much to Red's delight. He helped Red take his shirt off, panting against Red's lips as the dark-haired boy grabbed and dragged his hands all across Green's body. Cold fingers traveled across his bare skin and into his pants until he groaned at the feeling of Red pushing the two together, groping his backside.

Green gripped tightly onto Red's shirt, his jacket gone along with Green's own T.

Then Green was lifted and found himself slammed backwards onto his bed, a hungry Red crawling over him. The boy fingered the edges of his pants, then grabbed and pulled onto them, and, with help from Green, dragged them off, leaving the boy exposed.

Red lurched over the brunet's naked frame, fingers tracing his skin greedily, when he moved down to greet that softness with his mouth. Green shivered against the wet heat. He licked up from the lines of his crotch, tracing along his bone and muscle, sucking - biting- against the boy's skin, until he reached the peak of his chest.

There he kissed along the length of Green's collarbone and up to his neck, sweetly then longingly, when he bit down hard, sucking on a spot until it left a mark. Green winced at the action, trying to hide a groan.

Then he felt Red move again. The scarlet-eyed boy running his hands down as he met with Greens chest.

"Green" He spoke dreamily. Their eyes met, the brunet looking down his chest to Red who met him with a piercing gaze. Eyes like flames, yearning and intent.

He played with the tips at first, fingers hovering, then, lips meeting one side, he nibbled, pulling at it and teasing with his tongue. Green, realizing what Red was doing, tried to stop him. Face bright red with embarrassment, he lifted his hands to deflect Red's movements, but was obstructed - voice and movement cut off at the touch, the carnal pull, of Reds mouth and tongue. He shivered as Red ran his mouth around it, tasting and lightly scraping his teeth as he moved, then sucking hard - his other hand stroking the other.

"R-red.." Green moaned, needy, his grip tight in Red's hair, and Red held back a satisfactory smile. He could feel the boys hard strain against him. He moved to the other side, tasting it and leaving a few more marks until he finally sat up, looking over Green.

The sight was lewd, body stretching back against the sheets from pleasure. Green's head curved into the bed, face mixed between a wanting and glazed look, and Red could see multiple marks start to become prominent across the boy's soft skin. Green's hands met at Red's shirt, tugging gently, before Red moved, hastily dropping down, and collided his mouth against the brunet's in response. The two boys rushing to relieve him of the black cloth.

The skin to skin contact chilled the boys, as hands flew and pulled and dragged against the others flesh. Green's hesitant but needy, and Red's hungrily and demanding. Green gliding his own fingers across the waist of Red's pants, wanting more. Unbuckling the boys belt and pants he slid his hands to find Red's shaft, pressing and pushing and sliding across it. And playing with the hard tip. He could feel its dangerous heat aching in his hand.

"Green..-" Red moaned, breath thick on the brunet's neck, causing the boy to fall out of rhythm at the erotic sound.

Taking this pause, Red rushed to unsheathe his remaining clothes, hands shaky at pushing the sides down when Green met him, the two forcefully shoving them off. Green's eyes met their bodies, the two chest to chest, and grew harder at the sight - the feeling - of the raven-haired boy's length against his. Then Red shifted, his hands set firmly atop the sides of Green's waist, and met the boy for a chaste kiss.

He glided his hands up and down his frame, genuinely feeling him, until he moved back to Green's throbbing heat.

Red met the brunet's cock with his hand this time, while Green watched him, dazed, as Red stayed sitting upon the brown-haired boy. Red crouched over, licking the fingers of his free hand - moistening them - when he met Green by his ears. Breath tickling his skin.

His eyes widened as the boy spoke, feeling the wet tips of the boy's fingers lingering at his backside.

"Let me..." Red breathed, but before Green could voice any sort of protest Red inserted one of his fingers into the hole; Gently inching it in, then releasing it from Green's tight grasp and repeating the motion. Green strained, voice trapped in his throat at the foreign touch.

Red went delicately at first, getting Green's body to accept his touch until he felt the brunet could handle it. Then he sped slightly, adding a second finger, then another until three filled the hole and Green was panting against the dark-haired boy.

"R-red" he struggled to breathe the boy's name, his arms tightening across Red's neck.

Suddenly he felt Red's hand stop against his aching length, and fingers disappear from his back. Confused he looked over, only to feel something else. Red's hard tip, waiting at the now empty entrance. Red held it there and leaned forward towards Green, hovering inches from his face. His other steadying himself against Green's hip.

"Can I Enter-"

"Red! Green!" The two stilled before each other, "I'm leaving for the store, so I won't be back for a few hours! Lock the door if you go out!"

"O-okay!" Green managed to choke out, flushed and his heart pounding. He looked to find the dark-haired youth sitting up again.

Red smiled lustfully at the news, surprising Green. They were all alone now, no one to hinder their experience. Or get in his way.

Red leaned back in towards the boy,

"Please" he breathed, still grinning. Lips touching lips as he spoke.

Then he locked lips, not allowing a response again, and sweetly grabbed past the shoulders of the brunet, clutching the cloth of the bed while his other hand pressed his member inside.

Green felt immediate pain, and Red grunted at the hot pressure. He instantly moved his now free hand to lift the brunet's legs up, the two framing his waist, in an effort for a less painful position. Green crossed them tightly, his arms following the same stance around Red's neck, as he cringed at the slowly moving motion.

He could feel Red breathe hard against his ears, shuttering.

"S-so..t..-tight" The raven-haired youth winced, although he knew it was nothing compared to the fire his partner felt.

Green trembled against him, arms and body rigid and growing even tighter. The boy was clenching his teeth, his face tense against Red's shoulder when Red shifted, moving his arms to either side of Green, bordering him, while trying to make his way back to Green's face again.

"Green" he whispered, causing the boy to look back only slightly, eyes wet with fresh tears. He leaned in to kiss him lightly, soft and sweet along the boy's cheeks, jaw, nose and, finally, back to his lips.

The sweet touch was enough to loosen him up a bit and relieve some of the stress, pain fading slightly, and he continued to move.

He rocked into Green's body, viciously slow at first, then began to speed up the pace as Green adjusted to his length. To Green's surprise, the pain quickly dimmed, turning into pleasure after the speed picked up, and he found himself moaning hard.

Grasping against Red for more, his lips met Red's eagerly, roughly drifting and biting and taking in the scarlet-eyed boy's own moans.

Then Red hit a specific spot and Green grunted loudly, eyes wide and head rolling back in pleasure. Red smirked at his new discovery, and Green's response, and continued to hit him hard in his sweet spot - driving the boy crazy.

Green's loud echoes sent electricity throughout Red's frame. And Red, yearning for Green's sounds, thrust deeply, their bodies completely entranced at the intoxicating heat. He could feel the boy's body suck on him, pulling his length in deeper and deeper with each eager stroke.

"H-harder..." Green spoke between breaths, the words barely coming out as mumbles, "Fa..ster..."

His face was bright red at the words, but pleasure had beaten out embarrassment and the boy's body and mind screamed for more.

"m-.. mine t-...too" he begged.

Red complied anxiously, moving his hands down to pump Green's aching shaft, while pounding - driving - into him and moaning even more so. He could feel himself being lost in the movement, his body getting close. He gnawed at Green's ears and across the boy's neck, the brunet's name spoken in jumbled breaths.

"Go...ing.. t-.. cum-" Green moaned, matching Red with loud sounds of his own.

"Me..t-too.. " Red replied, panting frantically.

They increased their speed, violently, until they were arching into one another, moaning each others names desperately. Pumping, dragging, colliding and-

Green came first, curving into Red, and groaned his name loud as he passionately met the boys lips. Climaxing into Red's hands.

The tight gesture of the curve and sound of his name was all it took for Red to cum as well, growing stiff against the boy. His white milky liquid filling Green's insides.

The two collapsed, lifeless, as they tried to regain their breath. Their heart's beating against each others chests.

Then Red managed to move up a bit, slipping out of Green who winced, instinctively trying to hide his face, and Red found himself smiling at the reaction.

Green just barely felt himself being pulled when he was greeted by lips, Red dragging the brunet next to him and under the sheets. He could feel a smirk against his mouth while Red's arms wrapped around him, drawing him in close. The dark-haired boy pressing then rolling until he was on top again, leaning body against body. Green let out a noise, a disgruntled kind of sound, which caused Red to break the kiss, licking his lips.

"Hmm?" His tongue slid across the boy's chin and traced the corner of his mouth.

"W-why," he choked at the action, "you... With me, why did- would-"

He ran his hands down Greens sides, sending a shiver that broke up his speech, releasing an unwanted groan.

"You moaned my name." He smiled "Didn't you? Right before I walked in."

Green's face grew a vibrant red, eyes widening with alarm, and Red knew he hadn't just imagined it.

Suddenly Red felt an urge grow deep inside of him.

"When you do that, do you always think of me?" Red whispered devilishly, moving to the boy's ear. "Is thinking of me what makes you hot? Me licking you... running down your body... entering inside of you... Green... You-" With each word Red grew more serious, kissing the area as he spoke.

Green tried to get away from Red's grip, to move out from underneath him.

"You-" Red grabbed his hands with incredible strength, holding down Greens wrists above his head. Green tried to shake his head no, trying to deny what he had made obvious, and was making obvious, when Red stopped him with his lips, pushing aggressively into the other boy until Green melted into Reds mouth.

"You like me" Red breathed against lips, giving the boy no time to respond before he closed the distance again.

"I wanted more", he answered, pleased at the sight of Green's kiss-swollen lips. He looked back into Green's eyes,

"Because," he smiled, a hungry quality inching into his tone. "You're so cute."

Red could feel Green's heart skip a beat, an alarming blush on his face. But he didn't reject Red's touch this time. Instead he only tried to look away, to attempt at some level to hide his expression. Red released his hands, then, and, still smiling, drew him back into his arms, tongue meeting tongue. Then he separated, holding Green tight, and lustfully, carefully, declared two words before kissing him again.

"You're mine"


	3. Extra

**Extra**

* * *

"Green! I'm home!" the house echoed in silence, and impatiently she yelled again, "Green!"

Green could hear her running up the steps. And both boys looked over to the door, panicked as Green shot his eyes back to Red.

His arms were around the boy's neck, the scarlet-eyed youth leaning close over his body. But Red looked back indifferently and continued to move into boy, causing Green to freak out.

"Stop, she's going to come!" He whispered harshly, hands at Red's shoulders trying to push the boy away. He looked to the door and back, growing hysteric.

"Red stop- she-" He pleaded, desperately now.

"She's going to-!" He turned back to look at the door, hearing her footsteps grow closer.

Red kissed him, silencing the boy.

"Don't worry, she can't get in. I locked the door," He announced matter-of-factly, then proceeded with another kiss, muffling out Green's protests, and rocking deep into Green's backside just as Green's sister reached the door.

"Green!" She knocked first, then tried to open the door, rattling its frame when it didn't comply.

"Hello, Green! Are you in there!?"

Green looked to the door, terrified, and tried to stifle his moans. Hoping to Arceus she couldn't hear them. Meanwhile Red sucked on Green's lips, biting down to regain his attention.

"Just Ignore her" Red demanded. Then he added tongue, hand pounding Green's cock, while his own length drove into the boy. The raven-haired boy eagerly trying to melt him back into the mood.

"Green!"


End file.
